whisperingfandomcom-20200213-history
Advanced Generation series
Obviously, there's spoilers. Episode 29: Ready, Willing, and Sableye English Dub Ash: After a good scare, I bet you Corphish will settle down a whole bunch. Just wait and see. Brock: So that's your big plan, huh? Max: Well, I'll be amazed if it actually works. Ash: It'll work all right, and here's how we're gonna do it. (Ash then whispers something to Brock, Max, and May that's unintelligible) May: Wow! I think your plan's really gonna work. You're coming along too Max, aren't you? Max: You know May, you're always the first one to buy into these crazy plans. (It's shown that a few minutes later that the plan was to dress up as ghosts and scare Corphish which succedded) Episode 69: Love, Petalburg Style! Moment 1 English Dub Kenny: About your dad, we've got a little problem going on. May: Problem? Is it serious? Kenny: Probably nothing you need to worry about. The whole thing is actually kinda complicated. May & Max: Oh. Moment 2 English Dub Kenny: Keep it down. You never know who might be around listening in. May: All right. Tell us. Kenny: Here's the deal. (Before Kenny can talk, Max notices Norman's Vigoroth and runs to it) (The thing Kenny is talking about is that things are getting complicated between Caroline and Norman) Episode 77: A Fan with a Plan English Dub Meowth: Now could you please put out our balloon? Ash: I guess so. Sandra: Hey, I got an idea. Ash, Max, May, Brock, & Savannah: Huh? Sandra: Hey, mom. (Sandra whispers her idea to her mother, Savannah) Savannah: Yeah, okay. Sandra & Savannah: Lairon, use Water Pulse! (This makes water from underground rise up and makes Team Rocket go blasting off again) Episode 83: Unfair Weather Friends Moment 1 English Dub Brock: Are they gone? Max: I don't know, but I don't wanna go down and find out. Millie: Well I know one thing we should try and do. Max, May, & Brock: Huh? Millie: Yes, I think I should take the data off of the computer and hide it. Moment 2 English Dub May: Max, what's wrong? Max: Team Aqua's right around the corner. Moment 3 English Dub Brock: Whatever Ash did helped. They don't have a clue that Castform is with us. May: Even so, we still aren't able to get into the main computer room. Millie: Hey, I've got an idea. Max, May, & Brock: Huh? Millie: Ditto. (Millie whispers her idea to her Ditto, which is unintelligible) Millie's Ditto: Ditto! Di-ditto! (It's shown seconds later that Ditto (disguised as Castform) comes out and runs away from Team Aqua with the keycard so that Millie and the twerps could get into the main computer room and obtain the data related to the Legendary Pokemon, Groudon, and Kyogre.) Episode 89: A Scare to Remember English Dub Jessie: Pikachu! Meowth: Hey guys, it's okay. Pikachu's our number one buddy-type pal. James & Jessie: Pal? Meowth: Yep, that's right. (Meowth then whispers to Jessie and James with it being unintelliglbe. It's quite obvious that Meowth is telling them the events that happened prior to this moment. Pikachu lost his memory and Meowth told lies to Pikachu like him being a member of Team Rocket to fill Pikachu's mind with a false memory) Meowth: Got it? Jessie: Yes, clear as day. James: So Pikachu needs a new memory. Meowth: No, we're just restoring the old one. Episode 104: Claydol Big and Tall English Dub (Team Rocket hands on the mountain with a hard fall) Ash: That had to hurt. Jessie, James, & Meowth: We don't need your sympathy! James: Why don't we pretend to help them and then grab that blob of clay when we get the chance? Meowth: Good plan, James. Jessie: Surprised I didn't think of it. Episode 105: Once in a Mawile English Dub Brock: Hey, do you not realize what's going on? Mawile likes you! What I wouldn't give to have someone have a crush on me. Don't you see that if you just get friendly with Mawile, it could be my in with Samantha. I'd never ask you to do this if it wasn't so important. Max: Now that's desperation. Brock: What do you know!? You're just a kid! Episode 117: Berry, Berry Interesting English Dub (Team Rocket notice some Berry Blenders inside a Pokemon Center while outside after trying to chase a Munchlax who stepped on their faces while they were trimming hedges to earn money) Meowth: '''Hey, I just thought up the perfect plan.' (Meowth whispers his plan to Jessie and James, with it being unintelligible) Jessie: Excellent! James: I love it! (Meowth starts to laugh and smiles) (His plan is shown and sort of explained minutes later. Apparently, his plan was for Jessie and James to go into the Pokemon Center dressed as profession Pokeblock tasters to distract the "twerps" and some other kids while Meowth and Wobbuffet secretly steal all of the Pokeblocks and Berries that were sitting next to the Berry Blenders. This was gonna be done to get them out of the business of trimming hedges and earn a lot of money from selling the Pokeblocks and Munchlax will get all of the blame for it since it's known for eating a lot.) Category:Pokemon (Franchise)